Of Course
by AFY2018
Summary: Carm and Laura's 3rd year at Silas isn't going too hot. Pre-season 3, P.O.V. of Laura.


I stumble around, because some broody vampire turned off the lights to one of the darkest rooms in this god forsaken living library. I'm about 90% sure she did it just to piss me off. That 300 year old Hobbes of a vampire can get on my nerves. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself. Luckily LaF has practically memorized the room, like they always did, and was able to Unsane Bolt their way to the opposite side of the room where that flipping light switch is. I mean, who would put a light switch all the way over there? There are no windows. Like, holy jeez man. Ugh, I can't believe we're stuck here. I can't believe I'm stuck here with my ex. I take my phone out and unlock it, finally got something better than that flip phone. It's an off brand smart phone. I walk to the wall where the young ginger was.

"Thanks, LaF."

"Hey, no problem Holls." They enthusiastically call back, jogging back out to explore the bizarre library.

I sit down in the corner, pulling out a thin book from the bottom shelf. It doesn't have a title anywhere on the cover. I then open it up and begin to read. The print's a little weird, almost as if it was written out from an old typewriter. It's about some kind of history of a young woman. She seems dependent, almost new to this world. Wait, pitch black eyes...nevermind, that's her friend. What about her friend? I flip through to focus on… wait… no. Someone grabs the book before I can even react. I look up, slightly confused to see a stone-faced Carmilla.

"I've been looking for that, thank you." Her face contorts into dismay as she turns on her toes to leave the room.

I blink a few times and pluck another book, titled this time, off of the shelf. Black Beauty which I put right back knowing I'd probably cry. Maybe third time's a charm. I pull out another book with no title, the same typed writing. I stand up look at the bottom row, seeing about twelve more and start pulling them out, placing them in a high stack. Sitting on the ground I open them up, placing aside the non-typed books. I start reading the black journal at the bottom, guessing it was placed in chronological order.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, There was a thick blanket over my shoulders and the unread books were gone. I sat up, a crick in my back. Sighing, I stood up, folding the red blanket and setting it aside. I walked out, leaving the lights on and went to my area. The crafting section was dark, no movements nor sound, and yet when I turned on the lights, Carmilla was sitting down on my mattress, the unmarked books around her, it was definitely over 40 different coloured journals stacked into about 8 piles. She stayed motionless and soundless on that mattress.

"You can read the others, I felt no need to take them. I realised that you, a prissy and curious journalist major, will do anything to find them." Carmilla jokes in her low voice. I don't answer, not really knowing what to say. "Anyway, here. Read all you want. You're bound to find out sooner or later."

She walks away, her course already set. I interrupt her path by reaching for her arm. "Can you tell me? I'm already tired and a little bored. There's no sense of time or safety and, Laf' s scared for Perry, I'm scared for both of them, and I barely get to see you."

"You still care about me?"

"Of course." I say in disbelief. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"You spend so much time in this sad little soccer mom section of the library. You act like there's nothing wrong, making your stupid Harry Potter and Doctor Who crafts. What is the problem?! Do you not care about the time we've spent, the risks we've taken, trying to save Silas…trying to save the world?" She ends in a softer tone.

I've never seen her like this, so passionate about a cause. I'm taken aback, lost in this moment. She takes my head in her hands and pulls me into a kiss. After a moment, I kiss back, holding the front of her black sleeveless hoodie and I tug down on it. I reach up to hold the side of her face. Carmilla pulls away, eyes closed biting her lip. I look up and rest my forehead against hers.

"I… think I'll leave." Carmilla suggests.

I pull her back and embrace her, everything around us melting into one continuous point of warmth. I brush the tip of my nose against her jaw and hug her tighter. She tilts my face up and gently kisses me.

"Oh… sorry… I'll just-" LaFontaine cuts in, rounding the corner.

"Yeah, go." Carmilla interrupts.

"No," I say slapping Carmilla's sternum. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I found something out. Come with me."

They leave, following behind as they make their way down the steps. Carmilla pulls me back and kisses me softly. I places her hand on my hips, the other pulls my hair out of the way. I have my hands tucked between our bodies, hands clenched.

"Excuse me, cool stuff downstairs." LaF called out.

Carmilla pulls away and rolls her eyes. I jog down the steps to see LaF resting against the door.

"Did you find a way out?"

"Kind of, so watch this." They knock on the door in a pattern and open it up. When it opens, it reveals a large pristine lake and fountain. "Clean drinking water that stays clean. I did some tests and I stays clean only broken up by strong acids. Never ending fountain."

Carmilla cuts in, "Showers?"

"Yup." Lafontaine answered looking extremely confident.

"I call first!" She yelled, sprinting off to her quarters to get her supplies.

"No sex." LaF tells me before leaving.

"What do you… fine."

I walk to my sleeping spot and open up a journal. I read a bit before Carm raps on the shelf.

"Your turn." She says before leaving.

I get up and grab my toiletries, jogging downstairs. The door's still open, so when I go in, I close it behind myself. There's a silence that surrounds me even though the rushing water pings in my ears. I take off my clothes, folding them on a rock. I lay back, floating in the waist high water. I feel the cool water taking the grime off of my skin. My hair lifts and I swim over to grab my shampoo and conditioner, washing my hair. Dipping my hair into the pool, I rinse out the products. I grab my razer next, shaving off the month's worth of hair. Afterwards, I can't help but feel my legs. They're so freakin' smooth, dude!like a seal, I would guess. God, I miss the silky smooth feeling. I don't need to shave, but it always feels so nice. I flop back into the water, floating around.

My eyes close, the world numbing around me. I feel something at my back, it comes across gripping my side and pulling me across the water. I turn into the intruder and open my eyes, my hands come upon smooth skin. I look up to Carmilla. Her dark brown eyes and black wavy hair. She had a stone face and moved her free hand to hold my legs. Her face breaks into a slight smile as she leans down to kiss me. I kiss her back, lightly pressing my hand against her jaw and pulling her close. Her hand moved to the back of my neck, and cradled my hand into the kiss. I pull back, looking up into her eyes. My hand drifts down Carmilla's clavicle trailing down her sternum and to the side of her rib cage. My thumb presses and rolls around her nipple. I kiss her chin and jaw. Carm lets go of my legs and puts her hands on my hips. I feel her graze her teeth against my shoulder as I kiss her. My hand goes up to her jaw as I kiss her again. She pulls her thigh between my legs and grind against my center. My eyes flutter shut as I get wet. Her hand slips between my legs and begins to rub me. I moan silently and wrap my leg around her hip. I kiss her softly as she presses her fingers against my center. My body heats even in the cold water. I bite her lip, soon letting go and moaning. She presses her middle finger, then her first finger into me. I look down at the distorted image of her hand against my cunt. My breath quickens as Carm hooks her fingers inside of me. I feel my walls contracting around her, their intervals quickening until I cum. My world crumbles away as I get over my orgasm, my muscles tightening. Carmilla leans down to kiss me, her soft lips pressed firmly against mine. After a moment or two, I pulled back, exhaling into her chest.

I kiss Carmilla quickly and pull her to the side where a few boulders lay. As she sits on it, I pull myself between her legs, tilting my head up to kiss her. I lightly trail my hand down her pale skin and to her center. Already wet, Carmilla quietly gasps into my neck. I love her when she's like this. Calm and quiet, when it's only us… I miss this. This moment where our bodies are pressed against each other. Our breath intermingling. With my first and middle fingers, I take the midsection of my fingers and pinch them around her clit and labia. I start to rub them together. Her breathing comes faster and more haggard. I smile and kiss her breast, sucking on her nipple. She takes my head and kisses me. Carmilla exhales quickly as I speed up. As she gets closer, the vampire's fangs press out. She looks into my eyes, a playful smile coming into view. As it fades, her eyes squeeze shut, legs clamping around my arm. In that moment, she I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Carmilla's bitten into my neck, sucking out blood. I pull my hand out and trace my name into her side as she feeds. When Carmilla pulls away, she licks off the blood that slowly trickles down my neck. Once she pulls away, I kiss her, tasting the bitter metallic liquid in her mouth. We pull away, pressing our foreheads against one another.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"For what, you did nothing."

She kisses me again, "I left you alone with those the militia beating down your door on a bender. I can't believe I would leave you alone like that."

"I still love you, Carm."

She kisses me again before we get out, dressing and leaving. I head out first, going to my bed. I grab a journal and begin reading. I feel a hand come to my shoulder and someone sits behind me. I look behind, Carm, and lean into her. She smiles and kisses my head lightly and reads, as well as adds her own notes.


End file.
